


Silver necklace

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Rings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: Guan Shan wears the ring. He Tian is ecstatic. Story inspired by Old Xian's latest illustration.





	Silver necklace

**Author's Note:**

> The illustration I'm referring to can be found [here](http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/176875633969/guanshanbabyfox-by-old%E5%85%88)

 

It was passing, short moment, all so casual and nothing out of ordinary. Still, time stopped momentarily, like an everlasting second, his heart skipping a beat, breath stopping at the sight. It had caught the corner of his immediately as Guan Shan had started to strip his jacket off, those long beautiful fingers pulling down the zipper of his winter coat he had bought the other day, it looked good on him, then again, pretty much anything looked good on him. It was before his brain could even catch with his own actions that he found himself on his feet, walking towards Guan Shan, stealing a brief glance of the redhead’s questioning eyes and trying to mask the excitement in his own as he closed the distance between them. He stood right in front of him, feeling Guan Shan’s breath falling on his fingertips as he little hastily brought his hands to cup his face, thumbs caressing needily his cheeks, sensing the slight tension in the redhead as he staggered half step backwards. He Tian let his eyes fall down, taking a short notice of Guan Shan’s parted lips as his eyes dropped further, the silver around Guan Shan’s neck taking his breath away yet again. He felt his heart beat loud. So loud. So fast. Air escaped his lungs, mix of emotions running inside him, not knowing which one to grab a hold of. He was… Guan Shan was… There was a gentle brush of something warm wrapping around his right wrist as Guan Shan took a light hold of him, the touch accepting, assuring, almost as if to keep him just in there. Inviting. Tempting. He Tian kept his gaze downwards, eyes locked on the ring.

“Are you done already?”

He Tian took another second, or two, it didn’t matter, because all the proof he needed was right there in his sight. He licked his dry lips, trying to even out his racing heart and growing excitement, lust, burn, want. He slowly brought his eyes to meet Guan Shan’s. The slightly bashful and uncertain look mixed with the usual tough face Guan Shan had was gorgeous, it was all it took for the wicked and playful smile to pull on his own lips. He hadn’t planned to tease, he really hadn’t. But playing with this red puppy was something he could never resist, no matter how hard he tried to. And this situation, oh boy, was this situation inviting, those brown eyes looking at him like that. Piercing, so sharp, like Guan Shan could see his every emotion, knew his every thought, like he had played He Tian straight into his trap, luring him in like it was his plan from the very moment he stepped in his apartment. His puppy was probably a lot more devilish and mischievous than he gave him credit to. Definitely.

He Tian fixed his hold on Guan Shan, gracing his finger on the redhead’s earlobe, feeling the metal underneath his thumb. How long had it been since that day? He gripped a little stronger, fingers burying in the short red hair, the strands spiky and somehow exciting. Guan Shan’s hold on his wrist grew firmer, the distance between their bodies inevitably going smaller.

He Tian spoke low, voice a little hoarse.

“Careful you don’t spoil me too much.”

He watched the small shivers run on Guan Shan’s neck where his breath had probably fallen on his skin, his Adam apple moving temptingly as he swallowed. He Tian wanted to kiss it. Bite it. Do so much more. The heat coming from Guan Shan’s skin was burning under his fingers, burning on his wrist where Guan Shan’s hand held him. The redhead’s warm breath tickled the corner of his lips.

“Just tonight.”

He Tian glanced up, left hand taking a hold of the necklace as he gently pulled it. He had him. He finally had all of him. His. Mine. Yours.  A challenging, playful look appeared on Guan Shan’s brown eyes, and He Tian guessed he knew exactly what he was thinking. His possessiveness. His want. His feelings. How fucking much he loved him. It was overflowing and He Tian knew he couldn’t hold it in, he didn’t care to hold it in. He pulled the silver chain a little stronger, murmuring, breath mingling with Guan Shan’s.

“I’m going to make you eat up those words.”

“Try me.”

The electricity was high in the air, lips hungry for each other as hands roamed, the room temperature suddenly way too hot for their liking. Kisses flew over their skins, red marks decorating here and there, bodies melting into each other through the night, the afterglow of tangled naked bodies with a hint of cigarette smoke in the air perfect in the dawn. He Tian didn’t want to fall asleep, but when he woke up in the noon finding red hair just under his nose he couldn’t have been happier, the sight of the thin silver chain holding the ring going around Guan Shan’s neck making his heart race yet again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original post http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/176887706909/silver-necklace


End file.
